


My angel is home

by Notalentdouchebag



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s13e13 Devil's Bargain, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notalentdouchebag/pseuds/Notalentdouchebag
Summary: Teem free will saves Gabriel from Asmodeus's prison and brings him home.





	My angel is home

**Author's Note:**

> I am not much of a writer so I would really appreciate if you provide constructive criticism.This work was inspired by a post on tumblr  Not to be cheesy but Simce Gabriel is locked in there..i want sam to save him. Honestly. I want sam to be the most concerned one out of the group. I want him trying the unstitche his mouth. And care for him how dean cared for castiel

‘Sam, Cas, here!’, Dean shouted as he opened the cell. The two came running and joined him at the door in astonishment, disbelief, shock and horror to name a few emotions they felt at the sight.

Castiel couldn’t believe his eyes but he knew what he was seeing. His brother, who he thought was dead all these years sat all chained up, bloody and weak in that tiny dark prison cell; his bloody eyes wide open with bewilderment, gloom, doubt as well as hope at their sight.

‘Gabriel, you- ‘Cas managed to utter, rushing towards him while Sam and Dean stood at the entrance still shocked and uncertain of what was in front of them. Cas started to unchain Gabriel. There were so many questions in their minds. Was it the real Gabriel? Or was it a trap Asmodeus made for them as a last resort? How was he alive? How long has he been alive? Why was he in this state; all messed up, bloody and weak? What made him so powerless?

Sam took a deep breath of consciousness and started helping Cas. Dean was still standing there bemused, as always. Sam had realized that Cas can feel if it was the real Archangel or not.

Gabriel groaned as they tried to help him stand. He was badly torturtured and had no power left in him; not enough to even stand with help. His eyes gave a hollow but terrified stare. He didn’t care what was happening, if they were real or not, if they were another sort of torture.

Both the brothers gasped in discomfort as they brought him outside the cell in the light. His lips were sewn shut. They hurried to the car to reach the bunker as soon as possible. Cas tried to heal Gabriel in the car but it didn’t help and left Castiel feeling drained. He was too wrecked to be healed at the moment.

\---------------------------------------------------------

‘I’ll get some clean clothes and first aid stuff’, Sam announced as they entered the bunker. Dean and Cas helped Gabriel sit in the library. They exchanged an inquisitive look waiting to bombard him with questions after his lips were freed as Sam came back with the first aid box and clothes.

‘Okay- mmn, change the clothes first or open the stitches?’ Sam asked in a confused, panicked voice.

‘Open him up first,’ Dean told him. Sam took out a pair of small scissors and tried cutting the thread but the blood was clotted so thickly around the stitches that it became impossible. He tried dampening his lips to soften it but it needed time.

‘I think I should draw a warm bath for him’, Sam said helplessly and went away.

‘You recognize us pal?’ asked Dean to which Gabriel tilted his head a little upwards towards him. It seemed that he was not really understanding anything and his eyes were still the likeness of a mad man’s eyes; wide open in fear and disbelief.

‘It’s okay now brother, we took care of Asmodeus. Don’t worry, you are safe here’, Cas assured Gabe, holding his face in his hands. Gabriel’s terrified eyes looked at Cas and then at cautiously watching Dean, now with a hint of contentment in them.

‘Guys, bring him in,’ Sam shouted from his bathroom. They gripped him carefully and slowly went to the bath.

The scream in Gabriel’s throat sounded like a whimper at his tightly seamed mouth as they lowered him in the bathtub. Faint red of the blood started coloring the warm water.

‘Easy, hey- ‘ Sam rushed to catch his falling head.

‘Sammy you can handle him?’ Dean asked in a  concerned tone.

‘Ah, yes- yes we’re fine,’ Sam said giving a half-assed smile.

‘Okay then. Cas, a word?!’, Dean said giving a confused but concerned look to Cas.

‘Yes’, Cas answered and went out after Dean.

\------------------------------------------------

Sam applied an ointment on Gabriel’s mouth and started taking his clothes off. The sight of Gabriel’s wounds made Sam’s stomach quiver with agony. _What has Asmodeus done to him_ , he thought. Gabe looked like a scared kitten, barely managing to sit in the bath tub, leaning against its edge. Sam started rubbing a sponge softly on Gabriel’s body, trying to refrain from scratching the wounds as much as possible. But it was hard to get the blood off his body; it had been there for God knew how long.

‘I’ll open the stitches in a moment. I hope they are soft now’, Sam said. Gabriel looked at him with such sorrow that Sam almost teared up.  What torment he must have gone through all that time in Asmodeus’ captivity that drenched all that mischief and fun from the angel and left him so miserable, so dependent.

Sam touched his lips to check the condition now. He softly clutched the angel’s chin, tilted his face towards himself and  started wiping the blood off his lips carefully. Gabriel kept staring at Sam’s face innocently without blinking.

‘Okay, so lips are clean now. I’m going to cut the stitches now, it might hurt a bit’, Sam told him looking into his eyes as if talking to a little kid. Gabriel looked at Sam with a mixture of fear and trust while taking a deep breath.

Sam dragged his stool nearer to the tub to look closely at the stitches, his face so close to Gabe that the archangel could count all the lines and creases on it. Seven years had added so many folds to that beautiful face. Sam took the tiny pair of scissors from the first aid box on the bathroom floor, gave a quick signalling look of getting ready into Gabriel’s eyes, took a deep breath and started cutting the binds from the left corner of his mouth. His lips were tightly sewn together and took Sam several careful minutes to get rid of them; and the angel to count all the wrinkles on the finely structured face of the hunter in front of him.

‘Done!’, Sam exclaimed putting the scissors back in the box. He happily straightened his posture now to look at Gabriel’s lips free of bonds; but the sight was still as painful as before. His lips were still jammed together and the needle holes were showing now.

‘Aah, try opening your mouth, slowly’, Sam asked Gabriel. He tried but failed as they were still glued together after being shut for a long time.

‘Let’s put some more ointment there,’ Sam said while opening the ointment tube. Gabriel nodded weakly. Sam had never seen him so calm. Perhaps it was the weakness, perhaps the feeling of being secure, perhaps both. Sam rubbed the gel softly on Gabriel’s lips, massaging smoothly on the edges and trying to open his mouth.

‘I am going to slowly separate them, stop me if when it hurts’, Sam said. Gabriel winced a bit but Sam was able to do the job without much discomfort.

‘Thank God!’, Sam exhaled. ‘I’ll get you some water to drink and clean your mouth’, Sam said and hurried to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water. Cas and Dean were still talking in the library. Sam overheard Dean saying something in the lines of doubt, spell, powers and son of a bitch. _They must be finding a healing spell or something_ , Sam thought.

‘Guys, got rid of the stitches,’ Sam said walking towards them. ‘Let’s hope he can talk soon’.

‘Awesome’, Dean exclaimed. Cas didn’t say anything. His tired eyes just gave Sam a look of concern. Dean caste a worried look at Castiel.

‘We’ll find something until he speaks then’, Dean said pointing to the books spread across the table.

‘Yeah’, Sam said and left them.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Sam wrapped Gabriel in a robe after he finished washing him and carried him to his bed. Sam was astonished how light weight Gabe was; Asmodeus’s torment had reduced him to a mere bag of bones. Sam placed the angel on the bed and covered him with the blanket. Gabriel’s eyes were hollow but at least the terrified look was gone. His mouth felt okay now but he didn’t utter a single word.

‘Dean is cooking something for you, just rest until the meal is ready- ‘Sam paused to clear his throat, ‘And its okay if you don’t want to talk now, take your time. We just want you to get better’, Sam put his hand on Gabriel’s shoulder and said.

‘I’ll turn of the lights so you can rest’, Sam said getting up to turn the light off. Gabriel grabbed his hand instantly, looking at Sam with dread-filled pleading eyes. He didn’t want any darkness to surround him anymore.

‘Stay’, Gabriel managed to say in a husky, broken voice. A happy surprise gripped Sam. He sat down at once beside Gabe and held his delicate hand with both of his hands.

‘Yes, of course, I am here. Not going anywhere’.

Gabriel slid down under the blanket, resting his head on the pillows and closed his eyes. Sam stared at him for a moment and then kissed him on the forehead. Gabriel’s lips widened in a warm smile. He had endured an extensive suffering and now he can rest without fear and pain.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
